1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative device which has the appearance of a real window and which displays a scenery that has the appearance of a scene which is external to the room from which the decorative device is arranged. The decorative device has the three-dimensional portion which resembles a window trim and a picture or drawing portion which illustrates the external scene. The decorative device can be mounted or hung on a wall to give the wall the appearance that it has a real window.
In one embodiment, the decorative device uses portions of a real window trim, i.e., wood or plastic window trim molding is fastened or otherwise attached together, and a picture or poster containing a scene is placed within or behind the window trim. The window trim can be made to an actual size of a conventional window or can be scaled down by a scale factor, e.g., ¼, ½, ¾, etc. Preferably, the window trim is not made so small that an observer can easily conclude, at a first look, that it is not a true window. It is also preferred that the window trim include at least one window portion and that this window portion have the appearance of being open towards the scenery. This can be accomplished by forming the window portion with angled edges and/or surfaces which fools the eye of the observer into thinking that the window is open towards the outside of the room in which the window trim is installed.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Placing external scenery within a frame is certainly conventional. It is also known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,098 to arrange a three-dimension looking picture with a frame. It is further known, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,879, to simulate a window using a three-dimensional frame. Finally, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,274, to create elaborate scenery systems.
However, none of these devices are directed to a decorative device that combines a real or generally accurate looking window trim, i.e., that resembles a true window trim molding arrangement in combination with a picture or poster containing a scene being placed within or behind the window trim and further including at least one three-dimensional window portion that has the appearance of being open towards the scenery.